Resident Evil Outbreak File Mobius
by Masterob
Summary: The Outbreak hit Raccoon city, 8 survivors Sonic Ryman, Rotor Wilkins, Ash Chapman, Mighty Hamilton, Espio King, Amy Ashcroft, Sally Lennox and Tikal Suzuki must find a way out with their lives. 5 stories of their horror. characters from games and archie
1. Outbreak

The nightmare at the Training Facility and the Mansion ended, but more potential problems were out there, S.T.A.R.S. knew that, and they felt the need to spread the news.

Silver, Blaze, Rob O' and Mina explained the incident that happened at the Mansion, they told them about Shadow, Maria and Mephiles, Mina even told them that she and Knuckles had to deal with Finitevus and his leeches.

Police Chief Elias Irons didn't pay any mind to this, no one else in the RPD believed them as well, despite the protests.

Silver and the others did what they felt they should do, go after Umbrella themselves

Due to the disbanding of S.T.A.R.S., Elias Irons created the S.P.F. (Select Police Force) to replace them.

Two months passed by, an accident in an Umbrella lab caused a major accident, one scientist mutated and killed various soldiers, while the T-Virus spilled and was carried by rats. How this happened is for another story, for now we move on to a different story, how the whole outbreak started.

'_It was a typical night at J's bar. Some uninvited guests crashed the party. Our race for survival was just beginning_'~Sally Lennox.

It was a quiet day in a bar located in Raccoon City.

People were in the bar, minding their own business, barely paying attention to a T.V. regarding a disturbance at a baseball game.

An RPD officer named Sonic Ryman who was part of the S.P.F. was sitting by the table, taking a sip of beer while taking a notice to a hot waitress.

A plumber named Espio King was simply sitting there holding his beer and drinking it in a non-caring.

A subway staff guy named Ash Chapman was sitting on a table, doing a crossword puzzle, doing quite well at it.

A doctor named Mighty Hamilton was sitting there, holding his head as if he had a minor headache.

A reporter named Amy Ashcroft was on her laptop typing up a scoop, briefly seeing the T.V. but then turning away believing it was probably a BS report.

A college student named Tikal Suzuki was cutting her hair in the ladies bathroom, checking herself out n the mirror to make sure she looked good.

The bar Waitress Sally Lennox was simply cleaning a platter getting ready to serve beer to the bar attendants, also paying mind to the T.V. a bit interested by what the report was saying.

A security guard known as Rotor Wilkins was simply sitting there, eating a meal.

As Sally passed by the bar area, a rat scurried by her feet which started her and caused her to drop the beer bottles.

Rotor turned around to see what happened, Sally merely chuckled in embarrassment when Rotor saw her, he then shrugged and resumed his meal.

Rotor turned to his partner Sleuth.

"Aren't you eating anything?" Rotor asked, his partner was simply sitting there with his face down and Rotor shook him, "Hey, Sleuth. where's your mind at?"

Sleuth rose up as if he was waking up, "What?"

The door then opened up and a very pale customer came in.

"That guy needs some sun", Sonic said.

"Who is that guy?" Rotor asked, then Sleuth fell on the floor, "Dammit! He's unconscious", Rotor said and checked on him, "Are you alright?"

The customer entered more and attacked one of the waiters.

"Oh my God!" Sally said and fell back when backing up.

Sonic grabbed his gun and aimed at the guy, "Ok freeze!" he demanded.

The guy ignored his threat and approached Sonic.

"I said freeze!" Sonic said, at this time Espio went to the bathroom.

The customer got closer, Sonic backed up a bit and had his gun aimed, "Hey pal, I'm gonna shoot you if you don't back the hell away!" Sonic said.

The guy was about to bite Sonic but he was shot in the head.

Sonic turned around to see Espio with a gun, "Next time just shoot, he doesn't appear to be normal", Espio said.

"Hey you can't just...", Sonic was saying but more guys started coming in.

Rotor grabbed his gun, "Get back!" he said and shot them out the door, then rushed in to close it and lock it, then pushed some barrels in front of the door.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ash asked.

"These people are acting like zombies", Sally said.

Sonic looked shocked at that statement.

"My God, they were right", Sonic said.

"What?" Espio asked.

Sonic shook his head, "Never mind, lets just get the hell out of this place before more show up", Sonic said and ran to a nearby door and opened it, "Let's go!" Sonic said.

Everyone went through the door, Rotor had to assist Sleuth through as well.

They all went upstairs and were at the top floor where the employees go.

"What's going on, why are these people acting like this?" Amy asked.

"It's really creeping me out man!" Ash said.

"Are any of you familiar with the story told by the S.T.A.R.S. regarding the mansion incident from two months ago?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, that was one of the biggest scoops in history", Amy said.

"Apparently they weren't bullshitting us, cause we didn't listen this whole town looks like it's gonna be infected, for all we know we're the only ones alive", Sonic said.

"I'm sure there are other survivors, but we need to focus on escaping ourselves, we need to work as a team", Mighty said.

"Fine, lets start by leaving this bar", Espio said.

"Well we can't ho out the front door, those things are there", Rotor said.

"Lets ask her", Espio said and pointed to Sally.

"Me?" Sally asked.

"You work here, do you know of another way out of here?" Espio asked.

"There should be, we can try to escape through the roof", Sally said.

"Lead the way then", Espio said.

"First, lets barricade this hallway", Sally said and grabbed some wood and a nail gun.

She and Espio barricaded the door while Rotor checked on Sleuth.

"Hang in there friend", Rotor said.

Sleuth looked really sick and pale.

After the door barricaded, they proceeded to the liquor room in the cellar.

"Holy crap, there's enough liquor to last a lifetime", Sonic said.

"Focus, lets move on out of here", Espio said.

"Lets take the hallway to the roof", Sally said.

They all ran and turned the corner, but their exit was blocked by a shutter.

"Oh no", Sally said, she shook it but it wouldn't budge, "It's locked from the other side".

"Shit, what do we do now!?" Espio asked.

Ash noticed the crane and the boxes, then the ladder up there and the vent.

"If we can lift up that crane, we should be able to crawl out through that vent and try to open this from the other side", Ash said.

"Good plan, but there's no keys", Mighty said.

"Sally, do you know where the keys are?" Amy asked.

"The bosses room, but it's back down there, what if those monsters come?" Sally asked.

"We'll have to risk it, I'll go, any one else wanna join me?" Sonic asked.

"I'll go", Rotor said.

"Me too", Espio said.

"Ok, anyone here know how to use a gun?" Sonic asked.

"I can", Amy said, so Sonic tossed her a gun.

"Use that for protection, I'll use my trusty .45", Sonic said, twirling his .45, "Lets go boys", Sonic said.

"Watch over Sleuth", Rotor said.

"Will do", Amy said, and took a glance at the sick Sleuth.

They all went back downstairs and they saw the zombies banging on the planks.

"Looks like they busted the door anyway", Sonic said.

"And the windows too probably", Espio said.

The trio barged into the Owner's room and searched around for the key.

"Shit, where is it?" Rotor asked.

Sonic checked some drawers and managed to find the keys and a gun.

Sonic whistled, "Rock and Roll, a Magnum Revolver".

Sonic took the gun, some ammo for it and the keys.

"Pretty old looking gun", Espio said.

"I got the keys, lets go", Sonic said.

They left the room but the zombies already broke the door and they advanced toward the duo, with some heading upstairs.

Sonic aimed his gun at their heads, "Bye-bye", he shot three perfect shots to their head.

"Nice shooting", Espio said.

"Of course, I'm one of the best RPD has to offer just like Silver Redfield and my old bro Manic Speyer, may he rest in piece", Sonic said.

"Arrogant young punk", Rotor said and shoot some other zombies to clear the way for the two.

Back upstairs, Amy is shooting all the incoming zombies.

"What's taking them so long..........what are you doing!?" Amy asked Ash, who was climbing up a ladder.

"Just gonna wait here until the guys come back and I can crawl in faster", Ash said.

"Wait, why you?" Amy asked.

"Cause it was my idea", Ash said.

Amy rolled her eyes and kept shooting the zombies.

One zombie was left and Amy aimed her gun carefully, "See you around sucker", she was about to shoot but the zombie was shot from another bullet, "What the hell?"

Espio came around the corner twirling his gun, "I got it".

Sonic gave the Revolver to Sally, "Someone pretty as you needs a hot gun to protect herself", Sonic said and winked, causing Sally to blush and Amy to look a little jealous/disgusted.

Sonic activated the forklift and the boxes went up.

"I'll unlock the gate", Ash said.

"You better come back or I'll come after you myself and slice you like an apple!" Espio threatened.

"I'm not that crazy dude!" Ash said and went through the vent.

Espio, Amy, Rotor and Sonic shot at the zombies, Sally was a little nervous but aimed and fired, blowing a zombies head open, but Sally nearly vomited at the sight, the others didn't take so kindly to it either.

"That's kinda gross but affective", Sonic said.

Ash got to the other side and ran to the gate and unlocked it.

"He actually came through for us", Espio said.

The gate opened and the survivors went through and went up the stairs to the attic and took the door to the roof with Rotor holding on to Sleuth, where they heard what sounded like a female screaming.

"Jesus!" Mighty said.

"Sounded like it came from afar", Espio said.

The group searched the roof to see any way down.

Meanwhile Rotor is checking on Sleuth who has gotten weaker.

"I can't move anymore, I know me and......I'm not gonna be someone else's.....burden", Sleuth said and grabbed his gun and started holding to his own head.

"Sleuth stop!" Rotor said, putting the gun down.

"No, you don't understand Rotor, I'm....no different than them, I feel the hunger...........so please, let me die while my conscious remains", Sleuth said as he yanked the gun away and shot himself in the head.

This caught everyone's attention and Rotor was shocked in disbelief.

"Oh Sleuth.........SLEUTH!" Rotor shouted.

The other survivors were pretty sad from what happened to Sleuth.

"Rotor............I'm sorry about your loss", Espio said.

Rotor simply stood up.

"I've experienced the cold taste of war.........I'm used to seeing allies die.........but it never makes the pain any easier to deal with", Rotor said and walked off.

Ash picked up the gun Sleuth had.

"Sorry man, but I'll be needing this more than you now, rest in peace brother", Ash said and walked with the rest of the group.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Sonic asked.

Espio turned to Tikal.

"You've been really quiet since this whole thing started, do you have anything you wanna say?" Espio asked.

Tikal shook her head no, not saying a word right away.

"We can probably get out by jumping to the other building and exiting from there, can't guarantee there won't be any zombie motherfuckers", Ash said.

"We'll have to take the chance", Espio said.

They broke down the fence and ran along the walkway.

"Ok, who jumps first?" Espio said.

"Ladies first", Sonic said.

"No way, I'm not jumping unless there's someone on the other side to make sure I don't fall", Amy said.

"Sonic maybe you should go first and keep the path straight", Sally said.

"Fine, stand back", Sonic said and made the leap, "Ok, I'm here whenever you're all ready", Sonic said.

First Sally jumped and Sonic assisted her on the ledge, then Amy made the jump with help, then Tikal, followed by Jim, then Espio, then Mighty and finally Rotor.

"That's everyone, lets go", Sonic said.

They all went though the door and called some elevators.

"Two on each", Sonic said.

One door opened and Espio went in with Mighty, Tikal and Amy, and they went down the elevator.

"Come on, what's taking so long? Piece of crap", Sonic said.

The Elevator finally arrived and the group was gonna get in but a zombie popped out.

"Oh shit!" Sonic said and elbowed the creature back and Rotor shot it in the face.

They went inside the elevator and went down to the first floor and met up with the first 4 down.

"Lets keep moving", Sonic said and they all went outside where they witnessed cops being slaughtered by zombies, much to Sonic's horror.

"This is awful", Sally said.

They saw a police man shooting some zombies with a shotgun.

"Augustus!" Sonic said.

Augustus turned around, "You startled me, I'm surprised you're still alive, the whole city's a warzone, we need all the help we can get, now move the police car over there to build a barricade, now!" Augustus said.

Sonic and Rotor ran to the car and started pushing it toward the other cars to block some of the zombies.

"Almost there", Sonic said.

Some zombies already passed the point but they were shot by Augustus and Espio.

The two made the barricade and it slowed down the zombies, but it didn't stop them.

Augustus told everyone to move to the other side of a gate and he closed and locked it.

"Oh God, they're getting closer, we gotta go, now!" he said.

He ran to the other side of the area to open the door but it was locked, so he shot the door and opened it with the others reaching the accessed area, but it was a dead end, a canal with a gas truck and some water on the side.

"We're trapped!" Sally said.

The zombies started coming in.

"Shit!" Augustus said and shot some of the zombies, "Hey listen, you should go now!" he said and then noticed a valve on the truck, but this distraction cost him and a zombie leapt on him and he tried pushing it away as the zombie was trying to bite him, "That's a fuel tank, leak the gas, use it to burn these bastards, do it! Do it now!" Augustus said then was bitten by the zombie and more piled on him and feasted on him.

"NO! DAMN IT!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, I'm sorry about your loss but you need to fulfil his request", Mighty said.

Sonic pulled himself together, "Right, Espio grab the lighter, Rotor shoot them, I'll open the valve", Sonic said.

Espio ran in with Rotor's cover and grabbed the lighter and also Augustus' shotgun and tossed it to Mighty, "Here you go doc", Rotor said.

"Thanks, I guess", Mighty said and shot the zombies as well.

Sonic opened the valve, and Espio ran to them but slipped on the gas and dropped the lighter near Amy's feet.

"Oops, sorry", Sonic said, much to Espio's annoying chagrin.

"Espio, move out the hell out the way, quickly", Amy said, picking up the lighter.

Espio dodged out of the way as Amy tossed the lighter and burned all the zombies.

"Burn you fuckers!" Amy shouted.

The fire started heading toward the gas truck.

"Oh shit! That gas truck's gonna explode from the fire!" Ash said.

Everyone saw that and jumped into the water before the explosion.

Afterward, they went into a sewer and arrived at the other side.

"Are we alive or dead?" Ash asked.

"This ain't heaven, could it be hell?" Rotor asked.

"We're alive and well, I'm sure of it", Sally said.

"Lets keep moving", Sonic said.

They climbed up a ladder and out the sewer and saw a police man with a van and some pedestrians, the police man told everyone the van will take them to safety.

They all went to the van with the other pedestrians and the police man started driving them to safety.

"We're gonna make it", Sally said.

"Thank God", Tikal said.

"Whoa, she finally speaks, nice voice too", Ash said, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up man", Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"What a dick", Ash said under his breathe.

The van eventually stopped due to a police barricade and evacuated everyone out of van.

"Are you fucking serious man!?" Ash shouted.

"They stopped cause of a fucking barricade this thing can just run over?" Espio asked.

"There's probably a good reason, but yes this does suck", Sally said.

"Lets just keep moving", Sonic said and led the group up a valley way and across a small bridge.

As they were crossing, Espio looked to the side.

"Ugh, what a mess", Espio said.

Everyone looked to the side and saw a bunch of zombies blocked by a police barricade as some cops tried to arm a bomb, however the zombies broke through the barricade and killed the cops.

"No....no, it can't be......So many", Sally said.

"Ok, we're fucked, I'm going back to the van where it's safer", Ash said and ran off.

"I'll go with him", Tikal said and left as well.

"Should we go as well?" Sally asked.

"No, we need to take out all the zombies", Sonic said.

"How?" Rotor asked.

"We should set off those bombs and blow these guys to hell, should be a snap", Sonic said.

"Yeah, totally easy", Espio said, rolling his eyes.

"Will that even work well?" Mighty asked.

"What do you wanna do? Call Michael Jackson and have him dance with the zombies out the city? Though that would be cool" Sonic stated.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the comment but decided the original plan at least could happen.

The group ran down to the street and saw all the zombies, it was a whole parade of zombies.

"Holy shit!" Amy said.

"Espio, you put the bomb together, everyone else will cover you", Sonic said.

They all shot at the zombies while Espio grabbed the bomb pieces and put them together.

"Hurry, we're running low on ammo!" Amy said while still shooting.

David assembled the pieces and the bomb was ready.

"Got it!" Espio said, but was then grabbed by some zombies and dropped the detonator.

"Oh shit, get off me!" Espio said.

The zombies were shot off from a handgun.

"Thanks Amy", Espio said.

"It wasn't me", Amy said.

"Rotor?" Espio asked.

"Not me Espio", Rotor said.

"It was me man", Ash said, standing near the edge with Tikal.

"So you came back", Sonic said.

"I didn't wanna, believe me, I just did and I don't know why", Ash said.

"Cause you know you love us", Sonic joked.

"Oh shut the fuck up man", Ash said.

"Can we talk about this later and deal with THE ZOMBIES!" Mighty said.

"I got it!" Sally said, then she grabbed the detonator and activated it, then the street blew up, with the zombies joining them.

"We did it!" Sally said.

Ash fell to the ground and shot his arms and legs into the air, "Whoo!"

"I'm getting to old for this", Rotor said.

Everyone managed to get back to the van where the policeman found another path to take to attempt the escape the city.

Sally was shocked by this ordeal, and even had a lot to think about,'Who could ever have imagined such a day like this could come, with all of the tragedies surrounding us I felt insignificant, it's different now, I believe I will survive, I'm scared but I have to keep going'.

The van drove off into the unknown.

Meanwhile the government sent the army to deal with the situation, starting by putting a blockade around the city to keep anything or anyone from getting in......or out.


	2. Below Freezing Point

'_We escaped the zombies and found our way into a frozen underground facility. What truths lie beyond the cries of pain in the distance?'_~Tikal Suzuki.

A gunshot fired in a lab room, a man, not a zombie, fell dead and a woman walked up to a tube and wiped the fresh blood off the glass.

"There's no turning back now, but it will all be worth it", she said.

Meanwhile, the survivors were in an underground train route.

"I hope this place is safe from those zombie motherfuckers", Ash said.

"No matter where we go, we'll never be safe", Sally said.

"Hey, enough with that negative talking, we'll make it out of here, just you see", Sonic said with pure cockiness.

"I hope that's not his ego talking", Espio said.

Tikal was just standing there near a gate, not mentioning a word.

Meanwhile the woman was activating some buttons nearby, trying to start the train.

"What's wrong with this.......stupid piece of junk? It's losing lots of pressure.....I suppose I'll just find another way out of here", she said.

At that point, the gate opened, catching Tikal by surprise.

"Another route has opened", Mighty pointed out.

"What are we waiting for, lets go in", Espio said.

Everyone went through the gate.

Ash noticed a train and looked around it.

"It's a train but I don't think this thing's running", Ash said.

"Shit, we're still screwed", Espio said.

Tikal walked across the platform when a gunshot was fired near her feet.

"What the hell!?" Sonic asked and ran to the area.

"Tikal are you alright!?" Amy asked.

Tikal saw the woman that shot at her, the same woman from the lab.

"Wave?" Tikal asked.

"I didn't expect you to return, after your little "incident", I assumed that you and hid under a rock like the little child that you are", Wave responded.

Tikal noticed Wave holding something.

"What is that capsule?" Tikal asked.

"Wait, WAIT! Are you after this too? You are aren't you? Oh you are so-", Wave was interrupted by Tikal, "Stop it, I-I-I don't understand what you're talking about", Tikal said.

Everyone looked on in suspicion.

"Don't play the "innocent little girl" with me, you can't fool me, you could never fool me, but.....maybe we can work something out, give me your ID card", Wave said, still having the gun aimed at Tikal.

Ash wanted to do something but Rotor held him back, gesturing that it wasn't a good idea.

As Tikal was grabbing the ID card, Wave walked up to her and yanked it out her hand, still aiming the gun.

"Tikal, you little life saver, I'm so glad we had this chance to catch up," Wave sarcastically said and put away the ID Card, "Have a nice life, or what's left of it", Monica said and ran off down the hall.

"Who was that bitch?" Sonic asked.

"Are you ok Tikal?" Ash asked.

Tikal nodded.

"First zombies now bitchy women, what's next?" Amy asked.

"Where could she have been going, if she was trying to escape chances are she knows a way out, we should follow her", Mighty said.

"You have a point, lets just hope we don't run into that tramp again", Espio said.

They all went down the hall and found themselves at an Elevator platform shaft.

"Where could she have gone?" Amy asked.

"Lets just walk up the shaft", Mighty said.

They all started walking up the elevator area and eventually their path was blocked by the Elevator platform, they then noticed a ventilation shaft.

"We all have to go here?" Sally asked.

"We're left with little choice, that platform doesn't seem to have power", Mighty.

"Ok, lets go", Sonic said.

Sonic went in first, followed by Sally, then Rotor, then Tikal, then Mighty, then Amy, then Espio and finally Ash.

Sonic arrived in a hallway, with Sally, Rotor and Tikal coming in soon after.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked.

"Where's everyone else?" Sally asked.

"I think they took a wrong turn in the vents", Tikal said.

"It's just us I guess", Rotor said.

They all noticed a cadaver in the distance.

"Looks like we won't find survivors here either", Sonic said.

"Lets search the area", Sally said.

They all waked toward a door, except Tikal, which was noticed by Sally.

"What's wrong? Was it that girl from before?" Sally asked.

Tikal snapped out of it.

"Oh, it's nothing", Tikal said and walked with the rest of the group, looking a bit uneasy.

They came to a door that went up automatically and they were in a room with a lot of controls.

"This place looks like some sort of lab", Sonic said.

"A.....lab?" Tikal asked, and then looked around, "I feel like I know this place, like I've been here before", Tikal said.

"Probably Deja Vu or something, it's probably nothing, you sure don't look like the lab type", Sonic said.

"What do you consider the lab type?" Rotor asked.

"Glasses, lab coat, nerd", Sonic said.

"Wow that's not stereotypical at all", Rotor said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Not that I agree with Sonic's 'Description', I DID see you with glasses while walking into the bar the night of the zombie invasion", Sally said.

"Uh.......yeah, um...............", Tikal was at a loss of words.

"Anyway, lets just explore this place, see what we can find", Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Mighty, Amy, Espio and Ash found themselves in another hallway, a bit darker than the original one.

"Where's everyone else?" Amy asked.

"I think they went a different direction", Mighty said.

"What's this place?" Ash asked.

"We'll find out more if we look around the area", Espio said.

"You don't think we'll see more of those zombies here do you?" Ash asked.

"That seems likely, we ARE stranded in a city filled with walking carcasses", Espio said.

"This place looks like a lab, for all we know it could be the lab that caused the outbreak", Mighty said.

"Man that's gonna be a real bitch if that's the case!" Ash asked.

"Hopefully some people had the day off", Amy said.

"Lets just go then", Mighty said.

They all checked a room but it had a giant plant growing there, blocking a ladder entrance.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Amy asked.

"Kill it, but how do we do that?" David asked.

"Maybe find some sort of chemical, lets look around, maybe some paperwork can show us how", Mighty said.

"He's got a point, this IS a lab, we're bound to find something", Espio said.

They all left the room in search of any useful paperwork.

Meanwhile with Sonic and co, they were looking around an old waiting room that had some carcasses and some blood everywhere.

"Seems like a messy sight", Sonic said.

They were going through but one of the bodies rose behind the group, leaving them oblivious. It grabbed Tikal by surprise, causing her to shriek.

Sally saw a nearby knife, so she grabbed it and stabbed it in the eye and then again in the throat.

The other body rose but Rotor shot its brains out.

"Shit, lets keep going", Sonic said.

They went to another room but there were a few more zombies.

"Stand back", Sonic said, he aimed his gun and picked one off easy with a shot to the brain, then he picked another and gave it a good shot to the head and blew its head off, as he aimed for the third, it leapt at him and tried to bite his arm.

Tikal pushed the zombie off him and allowed Sonic to shoot the zombie fatally.

"I owe you one Tikal", Sonic said.

"It was nothing really", Tikal said.

"Heh, so modest, that's kinda cute", Sonic said, causing Tikal to blush.

"Where are we anyway?" Sally asked.

"Looks like a lounge or something, a sink, lockers, table, TV", Rotor said.

"Too bad we don't have time to settle down, unfortunately, I can use a break from this shit", Sonic said.

"Lets just look around and see if there's anything we can use", Sally said.

"I just want a Rocket Launcher and blow this place up to make an exit", Sonic said.

"Yeah you wish son, lets find a REASONABLE way to escape", Rotor said.

They peeked around and Sally noticed a wrench on a counter.

"Oh a wrench, I wonder...." Sally picked up but dropped it cause it was frozen solid, "Wow that's cold", Sally said then noticed the sink, "Hm, I wonder", Sally ran the hot water then put the wrench in the sink until it was thawed out, "Perfection, hey everyone look!" Sally held up the wrench.

"Great, what can it be used for?" Sonic asked.

"Lets just look around and see for ourselves", Rotor said.

"We may find something in that room with the controls, I saw some places that needed a wrench", Tikal said.

"Then it's settled, lets go", Sonic said.

They returned to the room.

Meanwhile Mighty and the others are in a lab, getting info about killing the giant plant.

"Some information is hard to find", Ash said.

"Not when you're a journalist", Amy said and searched carefully until she came across a paper, "This looks useful, to kill a plant, make the V-Jolt formula", Amy said.

"How do we do that?" Mighty asked.

"Here are the ingredients", Amy said and showed the group.

"Ok, lets split up, Amy and myself will check that room, Mighty and Ash can check the one in the hallway", Espio said.

"Will do", Mighty said and took Ash to a door that led to a corridor.

Espio and Amy went back to the hall and into the room Espio pointed out, which seemed like a chemical testing room.

"Ok where is that formula?" Espio asked.

"It could be in there, but it has a guard", Amy pointed out, referring to a zombie.

"Damn, I'll take care of it", Espio said and went into the room behind the red window.

He grabbed his pocketknife and slashed the zombie down to size then picked up what looked like an ingredient.

"I got the......."VP-017", Espio said.

"Great, lets check on Mighty", Amy said.

Mighty and Ash found the other ingrediant, UMB 03 in a chemical room.

"That was easy, let's...........vacate?" Ash was saying, shocked that some zombies entered the room.

"Stand back Ash!" Mighty said and then did a strong tackle to the zombie and knocked him over, "RUN!"

Both Ash and Mighty bolted out the room and down the corridor back to the lab.

"That was close man", Ash said while panting.

A moment later, Amy and Espio came in.

"You got the ingredient?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Amy asked.

"Right here", Mighty showed her the item.

"Lets mix 'em then", Espio said.

They mixed the two items into a V-Jolt.

"Ok, time to kill that plant and make our way out of this hellhole", Ash said.

Everyone returned to the room with the plant.

Meanwhile, Sonic is loosening some screws and finds a Valve Handle.

"Huh?" Sonic took the Valve Handle, "What's this used for?" Sonic asked.

"Lets go check around", Rotor said.

They heard the automatic door open.

"That you Mighty? Or Amy? Or anyone else?" Sonic asked and then saw it was a zombie, "Oh shit!" Sonic grabbed his .45 and shot the zombie from far off right in the noggin, "I'm a better marksman than Silver Redfield", Sonic said cockily.

"Don't gloat son, lets just go", Rotor said.

"You're no fun", Sonic said.

Meanwhile, the others returned to the bottom floor plant room.

"Here we are", Espio said, then administered the V-Jolt formula, soon afterward the plant withered a bit and died, and it let go of the ladder.

"Good, lets go up", Espio said and went up with everyone else following him.

They reached the top floor just as Sonic and the others came through the door, they were all on a balcony over the area and near the plant.

"You're alive", Espio said.

"Likewise", Sonic said.

"Looks like there's another ladder to the top but it looks like the ladder isn't high enough", Mighty said.

Sonic looked at the Valve Handle, "So that's what this is for", Sonic used the Valve Handle and raised the ladder to the top.

"Ok, everyone go, hup, hup, hup", Sonic said.

'Never do that again", Espio said and climbed.

Meanwhile, Wave was going through a door using Tikal's keycard and went to a turntable, the same one Knuckles Coen and Mina Chambers used during the first zombie outbreak, this time there was an actual locomotive there.

She used a key to activate it but due to the low humidity and frozen layout, she was unable to turn the key.

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" Wave said trying to start it, but it was frozen, "It won't move! Why?" Wave looked around but didn't see anything around to help, "Oh give me a break, I don't believe this! Something else I have to fix to get out of here..." Wave said.

At that point, a huge monster appeared behind Wave and she turned around and her eyes gazed open in horror, but we don't know what happened.

Meanwhile, as the group climbed Tikal stopped at a third Balcony while everyone else continued to climb another available ladder.

Sonic and Mighty also stopped and went to her.

"Tikal, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I need to check out this area", Tikal said.

She walked toward a nearby door with Sonic and Sally following to make sure she was ok.

Everyone else went to the 4th and final balcony.

"Ok, this must be the escape", Espio said.

"I hope we don't run into that bitch", Amy said.

They walked into a room and down a really cold hallway.

"Damn it's cold", Espio said.

"I'm freezing my tits off", Amy said.

"Come on gang, a little cold isn't gonna-", Ash saw a frozen hunter, "OH MY GOD!" Ash hid behind the group.

"Relax, it's frozen", Mighty said and tapped at it, "It won't move as long as this place is cold, not that I like the cold", Mighty said.

They went through a door and they walked across a walkway, with two other walkways in the distance, all singular walkways.

"Wow, pretty complicated place, 3 walkways and all suspended over the air, and one core in the center, wonder what it's for?" Amy asked.

"Who cares, as long as we-", Ash was talking but was then snatched up by a giant moth, "OH SHIT!" Ash was carried off.

"ASH!" Amy shouted.

"Shit!" Rotor said.

"Run!" Mighty said and ran to the center hallway and they saw another frozen hunter.

"Ok, problem now", Espio said.

"We don't know which way's out", Rotor said.

"Lets split up then, me and Amy can check that extra hallway, Espio and Rotor can check the one down there, lets run before that moth returns", Mighty said.

At the proper mark, everyone ran to their location.

Meanwhile after crawling through a few ducts, Tikal, Sally and Sonic looked around an area, that leads to two other rooms, one with a few silky stuff.

"I thought I would find something here", Tikal said.

Sally went to Sonic.

"What do you think she wants here?" Sally asked.

"Not sure, she seems to know this place though, kind of suspicious if you ask me", Sonic said.

"You don't think she's a bad person, do you?" Sally asked.

"Well I saw some Umbrella Logos in this place, and Umbrella was responsible for the Mansion Outbreak in the outskirts of Raccoon City", Sonic said.

"But, she seems too nice to do anything like that", Sally said.

"Shadow seemed like a nice guy until he betrayed S.T.A.R.S., Umbrella itself seemed nice until we found out the company that makes our medicine was responsible for all this shit, they even seem to be on good terms with Police Chief Elias Irons, and I'm a little suspicious of that guy too, he's plain crazy sometimes", Sonic said.

"Well we can't judge her yet, innocent until proven guilty", Sally said.

"Relax, I'm not gonna arrest her, even if I did it, it would be hell to get her back to the RPD", Sonic said.

"Lets just focus on escaping here", Sally said.

"Right", Sonic said, then he heard someone yelling in the other room, so did Sally and Tikal, so they all went into a room and saw Ash being plastered on to the wall with silk by the giant moth.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kevin said and shot at it.

The moth retreated back into a ventilation, then Kevin pulled the silk down and helped Ash down.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Tikal asked.

"I'm fine, I think *cough* Man I feel weird, I feel like I've been poisoned", Ash said.

"Poisoned? What do we do? Should we find a serum?" Tikal asked.

"Wait, I have something", Sally said and pulled a blue herd out of her herb case and administered it to Ash, "That should neutralize it", Sally said.

"Thanks Sally", Ash said.

"You have an herb case?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I have some first aid stuff", Sally said.

"With your herbs, what do we need Mighty for?" Sonic asked.

"I just have herbs, he knows more about medicine than I do, he can probably whip up some things I can't", Sally said.

"Guess so", Sonic said.

"Well lets go everyone", Sally said and they all started to leave the room.

"She reminds me so much of Mina", Sonic said.

As they were leaving, Tikal noticed a dead body in the corner, so she checked it out.

"One of my coworkers.....huh?" Tikal noticed a Magnum Handgun near the person and picked it up, "This could come in handy soon", Tikal said and walked off with the others.

Meanwhile Espio and Rotor walked down a hallway and saw that it led to a freezing cold room.

"I bet that's the source of this coldness", Espio said, warming his arms a bit.

Rotor opened the door and the place was a total freezer, everything was cold so they walked in further and looked around and saw a dead body on a lever.

"That's a temperature lever", Rotor said.

"Good, lets raise the heat", Espio said and tried moving the lever but it was frozen stuck, "Fuck! It won't budge".

"Shit, now what?" Rotor asked.

"We need something that will defrost this lever, but what?" Espio asked.

Meanwhile, Amy and Mighty explored the locomotive area.

"How can we use this thing?" Amy asked referring to the locomotive.

Mighty checked the control for it, but it was frozen so he couldn't use the key.

"Well the cold atmosphere isn't gonna be on our side", Mighty said.

Back to Sonic and the others, they made their way to the 4th level and they went to the main platform.

"Run to the center!" Ash shouted and they ran to the center to avoid the moth.

"Now what?" Tikal asked.

"Ash, you and Tikal can do to the other door, me and Sally can go to the main entrance", Sonic said.

Sonic rushed Sally to the front door, Ash and Tikal ran to the area with the cold room.

Espio and Rotor bumped into Rotor and Espio.

"Hey watch it!" Espio said.

"Hey you're here, discover anything?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, there's a control to get rid of the cold air but it's frozen stuck", Espio said.

"Isn't there a way to unfreeze it?" Tikal asked.

"I could make a blowtorch, but I need some sort of flammable gas like gasoline", Espio said.

"How about this?" Ash showed Espio a pesticide spray.

"Where did you get that?" Espio asked.

"I always carry this, I hate insects", Ash said.

"It will have to do", Espio said, he then taped his lighter to the spray and made it into a flamethrower, "Good, this should do the trick". Espio returned to the room and blow the flamethrower at the frozen lever and managed to thaw it out and pulled the lever to increase the heat.

"Awesome!" Ash said and then noticed a shotgun on the ground, Sweet!" he picked it up but it wasn't working, "Shit man, it's broken".

"Let me", Espio said and fixed the shotgun, "There you go", Espio said.

"Awesome", Ash said and cocked it.

"Lets check with the others", Espio said.

Meanwhile Sonic and Sally met with Amy and Mighty.

"So this is our escape?" Sonic asked.

"Well as long as this place is frozen, there won't be any escape", Mighty said.

"Shit, wait there's an elevator there", Sonic said and went to the elevator and tried activating it but it wouldn't work, "Shit, I swear we're doomed to die in this shithole", Sonic said.

"No, there must be SOME way out, maybe a way to unfreeze this place", Sally said.

"Where are we gonna find a place to make this lab warmer?" Mighty asked.

"There must be SOME source of it's coldness", Sonic said.

"Yeah, maybe someone left a big air conditioner on", Sally said.

"Well..........it's some start of a theory", Amy said.

"I don't know, at this rate if the zombies don't kill us, we'll die from the cold", Mighty said.

"Or from that crazy bitch, though she probably found her own way out", Sonic said.

"If she did, I'd love to know where she went", Mighty said.

"Or she could be dead as well", Amy said.

They all felt the cold air starting to lift.

"Is it me or did it less cold?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe the others found a way to make it cooler", Mighty said.

"Kudos to them", Amy said.

"Lets check if that's keyhole is thawed out", Mighty said.

They all went to the control and they saw that it started to melt a bit, so Mighty activated it and an alert mentioned for everyone to get to the turntable.

"It's going up!" Sally said.

The others came and arrived to the turntable.

"Looks like the idea worked, we're gonna get out of here", Espio said.

They heard someone enter the area and they looked to see that it was Wave coming in all pale with her briefcase open and a capsule broken, then she collapsed to the floor.

"Wave! What happened?" Tikal asked and went to Wave, but she was unresponsive.

"Serves her right", Amy said.

"Yeah, no loss", Espio said.

Tikal mourned a bit and then took back her keycard.

Then the door opened again.

"Another survivor?" Mighty asked.

Instead of a survivor, it was the hunters and they looked pretty aggressive.

"Oh shit! Sonic said and shot them with assistance from Rotor.

While they kept the hunters at bay, the Turntable went up with everyone on it.

"We're finally escaping!" Sally said.

"Wow, it's finally over", Sonic said.

"At least those monsters didn't come", Rotor said.

As it was going up, wave got on her knees and she grunted as her chest was budging, to the point where a little monster popped out her chest and it crawled up a pole to the turntable as Wave fell dead on the floor.

When the gang got to the top, they explored the area.

"Now what?" Amy asked.

"Instead of pursuing on foot, lets see if we can instead operate the locomotive, if we go on foot, we could get into another dangerous spot.

As they headed back to the locomotive, they heard a banging from nearby metal, they checked out the situation and saw the creature that came from Wave burst through.

"Some puny little monster, I'll go squash it", Sonic said.

Afterwards, the little creature grew to an immense size, a size bigger than the gang, huge in fact, with many bumps on the back and a big hand-claw, and a few tentacles.

".................So much for crushing it", Sonic said.

"What do we do!?" Sally asked.

"SHOOT IT!" Rotor said and shot it, along with Kevin, Jim and Tikal.

The creature was hurt but it knocked everyone back.

The unarmed people took cover while everyone else kept shooting, Tikal's gun was doing damage but the monster whacked her gun away under a door.

Tikal looked around to improvise and saw some controls in the back and then also noticed the creature in front of the locomotive.

Tikal made a break to the control, the monster tried to attack her but she ducked and crawled away and reached the control.

"I hope this idea works", Tikal said and pressed some buttons and the locomotive started to move.

"Everyone watch out!" Tikal shouted.

Sonic, Rotor and Jim noticed the locomotive moving and then got out the way, when the creature noticed, it was too late and it was rammed by the train and it pushed him to the wall and the monster was crushed by the train and the wall, killing it instantly.

Tikal fell back and sighed, "That was close".

Everyone went to Tikal.

"Smart thinking, how'd you know it would work?" Espio asked.

"It just came to me somehow", Tikal said.

Sonic resumed his suspicion but decided not to say anything.

Everyone got on the locomotive and rode away all tired, Tikal has a lot on her mind though, 'How unreliable the memory is, I remember my acquittance but I cannot remember myself, yet I feel something will change dramatically when I know everything'.


	3. The Hive

'_A Hospital turned transformed into some type of hive full of squirming "things". We pushed the repulsive image from our minds._'~Mighty Hamilton.

Raccoon City Hospital, once a haven for the sick and needy, now an unstable area of survival, with the door blocked by hundreds of zombies.

The survivors find themselves on the second floor of Raccoon Hospital.

"This sucks, I thought a hospital was supposed to be safe yo", Ash said.

"It's supposed to be clean, unfortunately it's not living up to that name either", Amy said.

"Seeking refuge here won't be long lasting it seems, we need to find a way out", Mighty said.

"Well you should know a way out, considering you work here", Espio said.

"I do but it's still gonna be tricky", Mighty said.

"Figure something out soon, those doors won't keep the zombies out forever, when that moment comes we're all fucked", Sonic said.

"There should be an extra passage that leads to the sewers", Mighty said.

"Ugh, the sewers? That sucks", Ash said.

"Oh man up Ash, it's either that or death by zombies, and I prefer not to end up as someone else's entree", Sonic said.

"Sonic's right, I'm not gonna get my ass killed, Mighty lead us to the sewers", Amy said.

"Ok", Mighty said.

They all left the room and approached the elevator and Mighty pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Shit, there's no power to the place", Mighty said.

"Oh man we're totally fucked!" Ash shouted.

"Don't panic, there's a control room nearby I'm sure I can have this fixed in a jiffy", Mighty said.

"Lets just examine the floor first though, maybe we'll find things of use", Rotor said.

"You do that, I'll go fix the power", Mighty said and went into the other room.

Ash and Amy went into a random room.

"Man, this sucks, where are S.T.A.R.S. when you need them?" Ash asked.

"Most of them are dead, the ones still alive aren't even in the city anymore, at least that's what I've heard, looks like they were right after all, if we'd listen then this probably could have been avoided, then again that Elias Irons guy is one stubborn bastard", Amy said.

"I really don't trust that guy, I've heard stories about him in the police station when some cops came by, talking about how he's probably an insane motherfucker", Ash said.

"I've been trying to get dirt on that guy, me and someone else", Amy said.

"Who?" Ash asked.

".....No one, just some guy that's ALWAYS looking for a scoop", Amy then whispered, "Though Jet found one hell of a scoop", Amy said.

Ash opened a locker and found a gun.

"What the hell? Who keeps a fuckin' gun in a hospital room?" Ash asked.

"Well maybe there was another survivor here and he left his gun behind in that locker or something", Amy said.

"Hey finders keepers", Ash said and took the gun and stowed it away.

"Well you're packing heat, most I can find for defense is this lousy crutch", Amy said.

At that moment a vent filter fell from the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Ash asked.

Coming down was a zombie covered in leeches and it glared at a frightened Ash.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Ash said and shot it but it did little damage. Amy then whacked it with her crutched and knocked it over, allowing the two ample time to leave the room and lock the door.

"Wow, guess this crutch is more useful that I thought", Amy said.

"So....many........BUGS! That's the most grotesque thing I've even seen man", Ash said.

"Calm down, don't be such a bitch", Amy said and the power came on to the hall, "Mighty fixed the power, lets go", Amy said and pulled Ash with her.

The two arrived before everyone else, Ash's shaking was noticeable.

"What's with him?" Sonic asked?

"We saw some sort of leech monster", Amy said.

"Oh great! More freaks! Perfect", Espio said while rolling his eyes.

"Leeches?" Sonic stated and remembered hearing Mina mention leeches.

"Lets just go quickly", Mighty said.

Everyone packed into the elevator and started to go down, with some cheeky elevator music playing.

"I swear that music is mocking us", Espio said.

"There's too many people", Mighty said and had the elevator stop at the 2nd floor.

"What the hell!?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think the elevator can hold this many people, we need to go down in groups", Mighty said.

"2 groups of 4 should do fine", Espio said.

"Well since it's ladies first, Amy, Tikal and Sally can go down, and since Mighty is familiar with this place, he can go down too", Sonic said.

"Hey! Just cause I'm a lady doesn't mean I need to have special treatment you know, just for that I'm not going", Amy said.

"Can I go?" Ash asked.

"Like I said...ladies first", Sonic said.

"Yo!" Ash said angrily.

"Knock it off Sonic, no need to a dick to him", Amy said.

"Lets not fight", Mighty said.

"Yeah, lets just try to get though in one piece", Sally said.

"You just go on Sal, I got things covered here", Sonic said and winked.

"Ok", Sally said with a small smile and went down with Tikal, Mighty and Ash.

"You're such a flirt", Rotor said.

"Can I help it if the girls are attracted to me?" Sonic asked, ruffing his hair back, causing Amy to roll her eyes and Espio to facepalm.

"Let's just search the area for anything useful", Rotor said.

"On it", Sonic said and went into a room alone.

"Don't go off without us!" Rotor said.

Amy and Espio walked off and headed downstairs through an open staircase.

Sonic looked around the room and saw a cabinet.

"Wonder what's in here?" Sonic asked, he approached the cabinet but at that moment, two leeches popped through the glass and the glass cut Sonic

"Aw shit!" Sonic said and pulled some glass out his chest, it wasn't deep but he was bleeding profusely, luckily a hemostat machine was nearby.

Rotor came in and saw Sonic in that predicament and went to assist him, stomping on the leeches in the progress and helping Sonic reach the machine in time for Sonic to cure himself.

"Wow, that was pretty close", Sonic said.

"This is why I didn't want you exploring alone", Rotor said.

Amy and Espio were exploring downstairs, there was a small fire nearby some dead bodies.

"Times like these I feel lucky to be alive", Amy said.

"Don't rely on luck, it will only get you so far, it's hunt or be hunted, and I'm a hunter", Espio said.

"Well I'll do fine as long as I have this crutch", Amy said.

"Well, make use of an item I guess, if I had a knife I can turn that crutch into a spear for you", Espio said, then looked in a room that had some security system.

"This is interesting", Amy said then pressed a button and opened a few gates in the hospital.

"Good move", Espio said.

They went through a door free from the gate and they were in the hospital lobby.

"You think the zombies are gone?" Amy asked and advanced toward the door, only to have Espio stop her.

"Are you crazy? Don't go there, as long as those monsters smell blood, they're gonna be hot on our trail", Espio said.

"Shit, we can never catch an easy break", Amy said.

"Life's not easy, I learned that the hard way, now lets go", Espio said as he and Amy went to another room.

Downstairs, Mighty arrived in the first basement of the hospital.

"Ok, there should a switch room nearby to help give access to the Roof and Second Basement", Mighty said.

"Unless there's a helicopter on the roof, that place is useless", Ash said.

Mighty went to the nearby room and then noticed some leeches on the panel board.

"Damn leeches", Mighty said and then grabbed a broom and swept them off, and them stomped on them, "Disgusting little creatures", he put in a code but it was wrong, What? Dammit what was that code again?" Mighty did a few tries.

Outside, a zombie approached Tikal, Sally and Ash, but he gunned it down.

"They're in here either way", Tikal said.

"Lets just go check up on Mighty", Ash said.

He walked through the door and saw Mighty still working on the password.

"You got the code man?" Ash asked.

"No, having some difficulty at the moment", Mighty said.

At that moment, the leech monster made it's way into the room.

"Oh shit! Not again!" Ash said and backed away.

The leech monster whacked Ash and Sally into a wall with a stretch punch.

Tikal crawled away from the monster in a huff and Mighty was desperately trying to remember the code.

"Think, think, think!" Mighty said but saw the monster get closer, so he tacked it back but he got covered in leeches, he desperately acted to take them off.

Sally got up after the hard strike and saw a pipe nearby, so she grabbed the pipe and whacked the leech monster, knocking it over.

After Mighty took off all the leeches, he went back to the board, "What was it? What was it? A-ha!" Mighty said and typed in the correct code, now the elevator had access to the second basement, "Out the room, now! Head to the elevator!" Mighty said and opened the door, allowing the 3 to escape and him following close behind, then entering the elevator and going down.

After Sonic healed up, he went to the hall with Rotor and accessed the elevator, Sonic noticed B2F, "That wasn't there before", Sonic replied and accessed the floor.

Mighty was in the basement with the others and went through a door where a zombie was crawling on the floor, so Sally grabbed her pipe and smashed its head.

Mighty looked around the room and saw a notepad about leeches, "Interesting", he started reading it to get info.

Sonic and Rotor arrived at B2F and walked down the hall and saw a door.

"What's in here?" Sonic asked and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, "Shit", it's locked.

Meanwhile, Amy and Espio arrived in a room that had an elevator.

"We can use that elevator to keep going down", Amy said.

As they approached it, a zombie came from under the desk and grabbed Amy, causing her to shriek, so Espio grabbed his pocketknife and stabbed the zombie to death.

"Lets go", Espio said and opened the elevator, he and Amy went to B1F. When the arrived there, the leech man was there and it crept both of them out, so they closed the door quickly, Espio noticed B2F and pressed that and took both down.

Amy and Espio arrived and looked down the hall to see Sonic and Rotor.

"Hey you're down here too", Amy said.

"Amy? Looks like you made it, Espio too, we can't go through here, it's locked", Sonic said.

"Well what now?" Amy asked.

"I guess we gotta-" Sonic was interrupted when a dead body nearby lept up and dashed at Sonic but he shot it in the face.

The shot alerted Ash and he peeked out the door to look down the hallway, and saw the others.

"Oh it's you, come here, Mighty is getting something before we leave", Ash said.

Mighty grabbed some medical supplies and went to the door.

"Ok, down that hall is a door that leads to a boat that will get us-", Mighty was interrupted by Sonic, "It's locked", Mighty hit the wall, "That's right, we need a card key, what do we do?" Mighty asked.

The ceiling vent fell again and the leech monster came down.

"Not again", Sonic said, and everyone went into the room with the chemicals.

"Shit, we need to kill that thing and get it away from us", Ash said.

Mighty looked behind him and saw a door, and remembered what the notepad said.

"Wait, idea, I need someone to come with me", Mighty said.

"I'll do it", Sonic said.

"Great", Mighty went to a freezer drawer and opened it to unveil a blood pack, "Hold this Sonic".

Sonic took the pack and followed Mighty into a temperature room that was in the back of the chemical room.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"A notepad I read stated that leeches hate heat, so since they're attracted by blood, I want you to go in that room and spill the blood, and you'll see the rest", Mighty said.

"Ok, but when is it gonna-" the leech came into the room, "Oh shit".

"Spill the pack!" Mighty said.

Sonic obeyed and spilled the pack then dashed out the way while the leech monster drank up the blood.

"Quick, out the room", Mighty said.

Sonic got out and Mighty activated a switch that heated up the room, the leech zombie started to melt and the body fell.

"Awesome, it's dead", Sonic said.

Mighty noticed something, "Hold on", he activated the cooler and then went into the room and saw that the body dropped a card, "This is the keycard we need to escape", Mighty said.

"Awesome, lets go get the hell out of here then", Sonic said.

Mighty grabbed the card and then went back to everyone else.

"We peeked through the door and saw what you did, nice planning", Tikal said.

"Thank you, Sonic helped as well", Mighty said.

"Just doing my job", Sonic said with a little cocky smirk.

"Lets hurry on out of here", Mighty said.

He and the others went to the door and unlocked it and there was a boat and a way out of there.

"There, it should get us all out, everyone on", Mighty said.

Everyone boarded the boat, it was a bit small but held them nonetheless.

Mighty activated the motor and it sped them all off.

As they sped down the small canal, they saw a sluggish like nest in the distance, and in total shock they all leapt off the boat while it crashed into the nest, causing destruction to the boat.

"Great! Now what!?" Sonic asked.

"Look!" Sally pointed.

A giant leech emerged from flames and progressed toward the group.

"Holy shit!" Ash shouted.

"One thing after another", Amy said.

The thing got closer so Ash, Rotor and Sonic shot it with their weapons.

The creature knocked them both back, but Espio went to it and cut it up with his knife, Amy went and whacked it hard with her crutch, and Sally's pipe did damage as well.

The melee weapons seemed to hurt more than the firearms but they were all still knocked back.

"What do we do?" Tikal asked.

Mighty looked up and saw some valves.

"There's acid in those valves, I wonder, Ash! I need your gun a second!" Mighty said.

"Are you nuts man!?" Ash asked.

"Trust me!" Mighty said.

Ash looked at Mighty, then the leech, then his gun, the reluctantly gave it to Mighty.

While Sonic, Rotor, Sally, Amy and Espio distracted the leech, Mighty shot up at the valve and acid burst and it fell on the leech, killing it.

"Well, at least that's out of the way", Espio said.

"What now?" Amy asked.

"Lets just continue on, we can walk the rest of the way", Mighty said.

As they walked, Mighty had a lot on his mind. 'Terror is a constant companion, it lurks in the shadows, ready to strike at any moment, today it shows me, yet somehow I kept it together in that suffocating hospital, I suppose I should be thankful for that'.


	4. Hellfire

'_While avoiding the blasts of flame, we proceeded through the smoke-encased hotel. We now know the true meaning of "Hell"_'~Rotor Wilkins.

The group was running down an ally, trying to escape the zombies, only to keep running into more by various allies, and after many routes, the gang saw an opening that would lead them to a courtyard, and then after entering they closed the gate.

"Man, *pant* that was close, I thought we were dead", Ash said.

"*pant* *pant* I should have stayed in better shape, I don't think I can take more of this", Rotor said.

"Well we appear to be in a courtyard, and since we can't go through that gate, we should probably head into the building, hopefully there's a phone in there", Sally said.

"Who are we gonna call? This city's gone to hell I don't think we'll get that much help, the only help we have is some idiot cop", Espio said.

"Hey! I resent that!" Sonic shouted.

"Enough! Look our chances of getting help are slim, but they're chances we have to take, I think it's worth the risk", Mighty said.

"Well it can't be that bad in there", Ash said.

At that moment, there was an explosion inside the hotel, and everyone glared at Ash.

"What? I didn't cause the Goddamn explosion", Ash said.

"I gotta go check it out", Sonic said and went into the room where the explosion was.

"Careful going in there, if the fire doesn't kill you, the smoke can", Rotor said and followed, soon everyone else did.

Everyone looked inside and saw that the explosion came from the boiler, they also saw the bodies of some firemen.

"Oh no, those poor guys", Tikal said.

Rotor noticed their dog tags, so he picked them up, he looked at them and was reminded of war and his dead comrades, who's memories are retained by their dog tags.

They all noticed a radio on the body of a fireman and they listened to it.

"......go.......front lobby.......rescue........hurry", the radio said.

"The front lobby? How do we get there?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe the door up there", Espio said, pointing at the door at the top of the ladder", Espio said.

"I think we need to go through the side door outside, that is on the first floor", Rotor said.

"But this way will take us toward the lobby", Espio said.

"I still think the other one is easier", Rotor said.

"Fine, I'll go check up there, you check the other way, all with me come, all with him go", Espio said.

"I don't think we should split up", Tikal said.

"We don't have much of a choice at the moment, if anything we'll meet back here", Sonic said.

"I'm going with Rotor", Ash said.

"So will I", Mighty said.

"Me too", Amy said.

"Fine, I guess Sally and Tikal are joining me and Espio", Sonic said.

"Fine, now hurry up", Espio said and the other 3 climbed the ladder while everyone else went to the courtyard and went through the room.

Team Espio went through the door at the top of the ladder and walked around the hallway, with fire emerging everywhere.

"Shit, this place went to hell, literally", Sonic said.

Espio led them to a room that wasn't full of fire and they saw a window, then saw the balcony and saw another balcony that didn't look like it was on fire.

"We can try getting over there", Espio said.

"How do we do that? Super Jump?" Sonic asked.

"There's a ledge, if we're careful enough-", Espio was interrupted by Sonic, "Ok we're Raccoon City Civilians, not James Bond and Co", Sonic said.

"You have a better idea?" Espio said.

"...................Fine, but if we die, I'm blaming you", Sonic said.

"Oh no, how horrible", Espio said sarcastically.

They got on the Balcony and started crossing the ledge.

Sally went first, and she made it across just fine, Tikal then followed, despite her nervousness, she made it across without falling to the parade of zombies below her.

Sonic went next and moved slowly to the other side, being careful not to look down, as he moved, a chip of the ledge broke and he nearly lost his balance, almost giving Tikal a heart attack, but he made it across ok.

Espio started to cross, he crossed cautiously and maintained a serious poker face, but little did he know, a crow was coming over to him.

"Shit! Espio watch out!" Sonic said and shot the bird as it flew towards Espio's head.

"Jesus! Careful!" Espio said and moved.

"My name's not Jesus, and is that how you address someone who saved your life?", Sonic asked.

"Lets just hurry on out of here", Espio said.

Meanwhile, Rotor and the others walked down a charred and burned hallway.

"This place is fucked up", Ash said.

Amy coughed a little from the smoke.

As they passed through a door, a zombie busted out on fire, Rotor was gonna shoot but saw a concrete piece, then chucked it at the zombie to take it down.

"Hopefully the fire will help kill whatever zombies are in this place", Ash said.

"If there are any at all, they could have died from the explosion", Amy pointed out.

They walked down the area cautiously, if the zombies didn't attack from surprise, fire could, it was a dangerous situation for them.

They went up the stairs and cautiously walked, out of fear that the floor would give away.

"So this is how it ends", Ash said.

"We're not dead yet", Mighty said.

"Yet is the key word", Ash said.

"Shut up Ash", Amy said.

"There's nothing on this floor, the fire is blocking a path, go higher", Rotor said.

"I thought this was supposed to take us lower", Ash said and followed Rotor.

Meanwhile, Team Espio led his team into a hallway that also led them to a security room, they looked around and saw a door and saw the lobby.

"Knew it", Espio said.

"We made it, but I see a problem", Sonic said.

"What?" Espio asked.

"There's no ladder to take us down, and we can't jump otherwise we'll risk a broken leg or something", Sonic said.

"There's a ladder machine there", Espio said, they pushed the button but nothing.

"Goddammit!" Espio shouted.

"Lets just find the power", Sonic said.

They left the room and back to the hallway and walked around, checking doors but only seeing closets until they came to the room.

"Shit, isn't there anything around-" they walked but then fell through the floor and landed on some boxes below.

"Ow shit!" Tikal shouted, much to the surprise of everyone around her, "Um....., it slipped out?" Tikal said nervously.

"Well guess we should explore down here", Sonic said.

They left the room they were currently in and saw a zombie crawling toward them, so Espio grabbed a knife and stabbed it.

They eventually arrived at a Power Room and Espio was able to activate the power.

"Wow, this is taking a lot less time than usual", Espio said.

"We have one problem, how do we get back up?" Sonic asked.

They all returned to the room to see if there was a way up.

"We could stack on top of each other until we reach the top", Sally said.

"Um, how about no, lets stack whatever boxes aren't broken", Espio said.

"Won't they topple?" Sally asked.

"And we won't?", Espio pointed out.

They all started stacking some boxes, and after a few, they get to the second floor and they reached the top and went to the hallway and back to the security room that led them to the lobby. They pressed the button and a ladder took them down to the first floor.

"Made it!" Sonic said.

"We gotta wait for the others", Sally said.

"Right, they better hurry", Sonic said.

Back to Team Rotor, they were on the second floor but it was also blocked by fire, so they went into a room that had a corpse with a hole in her chest.

"Ew, how'd that happen?" Amy asked.

"Nevermind, lets just find an escape route", Amy asked.

"Always with the "look for a way out" type talk", Ash said.

"You know any fucking better idea!?" Amy asked.

"Stop arguing dammit!" Rotor said and hit a wall which caused a hole.

Mighty was intrigued, "Excuse me please", Mighty reared back and tackled the wall and made a bigger hole.

"Wow, he's stronger than he looks", Amy said.

Rotor and Mighty hit the wall a few more times and they went through.

"We made it!" Ash said.

The group went through and they passed to the hallway and were on the other side of the fire.

"Good thing we avoided the fire", Ash said.

At that point, two zombies walked through the fire at the duo.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Ash shouted.

Rotor shot them both back into the fire and killed them as they burned.

"Lets just move before we see more crazy shit", Ash said.

"Easier said than done", Mighty said.

"Like we haven't heard that half a million times as well", Ash said.

"That's getting annoying", Amy said.

"So is repetitiveness", Ash said.

After arguing a few minutes, they decided to leave when part of the ceiling gave way and nearly crushed them, so they took a nearby staircase and went down and managed to be on the other side of the second floor.

"Ok, lets check that room", Amy said.

They tried to open it but it was locked, they saw a number code.

"Motherfucker! Always an obstacle!" Ash said.

"I guess we should go and find a code", Mighty said.

"Where are we gonna find a Goddamn code in a burning inn?" Amy asked.

"It's better than standing here and doing nothing Amy", Mighty said.

"Where are we gonna find a code!? It's probably somewhere inaccessible or burned up!" Amy shouted.

"Now these fights are repetitive", Ash said.

"THAT'S IT!" Amy said and tried to strangle Ash but Mighty held her back.

"Ugh this team is so dysfunctional", Rotor said.

"He's just being a pain!" Amy shouted.

"Please fall back Amy, I'm begging you!" Mighty stated.

Amy ignored and advanced more to Ash but then Rotor grabbed her, "Get a hold of yourself Soldier! I know you're in a lot of stress, we are all, but you need to keep it under control, don't let it get to you, we'll escape with our lives, just keep it together", Rotor said.

"...........ok, sorry about that outburst", Amy said.

"Just keep your mental focus, back in my war days I lost too many comrades to Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, we're all in this together, we can survive, S.T.A.R.S. proved that fact", Rotor said.

"They were professional....ow!" Ash said while Mighty stomped on his foot.

"Fine, we'll search for a code or another way if we have to", Amy said.

"Or, we can do this", Rotor said and shot the door handle, they went through.

"How come we didn't do that in the past?" Ash asked.

"We don't wanna damage property, but since this place is burning to the ground, it really doesn't matter", Rotor said.

They arrived in the security room and saw a doorway to the lobby and went through, then they saw the other team at the bottom floor.

"There they are", Mighty said.

Sonic looked up, "Hey they made it".

Team Rotor went down the ladder and the 8 Survivors were reunited.

"The exit's over there", Espio said, pointing to a door.

"Yes, we're finally gonna escape with no freaky thing blocking our path", Jim said.

As Espio walked down the hall, a red body sprang down from the vent then a large tongue stuck out and wrapped her tongue around Espio's neck and then chucked him back and through a glass table.

Everyone glared at Ash.

"I don't summon for these things to happen you know", Ash stated.

The girl looked like a crimson zombie, only she had a large tongue that she used to whip the others.

Rotor and Sonic shot her with their guns.

While they were shooting, Espio got up and grabbed some little wrenches and chucked them at the monster.

The monster started whipping everyone repeatedly with her tongue.

"Normally I like getting tongued by a girl but this is ridiculous", Sonic said.

Amy grabbed a pipe and was gonna go whack it but Espio stopped her, "Wait", Espio grabbed a battery from the desk and then taped it to the pipe and turned it into a stun rod., "Use that".

Amy used the stun rod to shock the monster a few times but she was also eventually knocked back, Sonic weakened it with his .45 and Rotor aimed carefully and finished it by shooting it right through the eye.

A few moments after that, a fireman broke the door down, "You made it, get out, hurry!" the fireman shouted, everyone followed his direction and ran through, Rotor approached the fireman, who's dog tag said "Bomb".

"His name is Bomb? Is that a joke?" Sonic said.

Espio shrugged, "Maybe he deals with bombs and explosions", he responded.

"That was close, it's not just the hotel, now the whole city is burning, you were lucky", Bomb said.

"I'm just glad you fellas are safe", Rotor said.

"We've been patrolling the city, trying to help those in need, it's worse than a war zone, the army's been called in, better get out of the city while you can, I have a very bad feeling", Bomb said.

Rotor gave him the tags of the dead firemen and walked to the others.

"You will always be with me", Bomb said and he held the tags and remembered fond memories of his comrades, Rotor noticed that, he was reminded of himself.

Rotor had a lot to think about, 'Cheating death gives you a rush, that's how I was, all pumped up on adrenaline, but it wouldn't last long, I was about to learn the hard way just how difficult escaping would be'.


	5. Decisions, Decisions

'_Destruction. Darkness. We quickly raced forward knowing all too well that each decision we made held newfound hope or endless despair',_~Mighty Hamilton.

In an Umbrella lab somewhere unknown, a man was working on a computer file with a large test tube in the room with an unknown creature.

"Too much growth weakens an organization, what should be important becomes overshadowed by greed......mass production? Ridiculous!" the man left the computer and went to a test tube with a monster residing in it, "One Masterpiece is enough", he said, the monster's eye opened, the dawning of a metallic nightmare.

Meanwhile Mighty was walking around the Parking Lot of the RPD which is used as a temporary shelter for the outbreak though it didn't look to well, but that's another story. "This place too", Mighty kept walking and then saw a letter with his name on it pinned to the wall, "Huh?" Mighty looked at the letter.

"Dear Mighty, I have vital information reguarding the city crisis which only you can understand, come meet me at the Raccoon City University, Fang", the letter stated, much to Mighty's confusion, while he knew Fang, they were not exactly friends, he wondered why Fang choose him off all people.

Nonetheless, Mighty decided to head to Raccoon City University, though not without the aid of his companions. Four Hours later, they were at the Raccoon City University.

"None of you really had to come, I do need to investigate this situation for myself", Mighty said.

"Now you tell me", Ash said but got his foot stomped on by Amy, "Shut up", she added.

"Hey we're all in this shit together, besides it's too dangerous to go anywhere in this city alone", Sonic pointed out.

"Somehow this place seems familiar", Tikal said.

"Considering you spend a lot of time with a backpack, I think you'd probably know this place, this is the only University in the city and you're too old for high school", Espio said.

"I guess so", Tikal said.

"Do you have amnesia or something", Sonic asked.

"Amnesia?" Tikal asked.

"Nevermind", Sonic said.

They entered the University, which had a big main hall.

"Holy shit this place is huge!", Ash shouted.

"That's college for ya", Sonic said.

"Never been in a place like this, if I did I wouldn't be a plumber", Espio said.

"And I wouldn't work at the Subway, not that I care", Ash said.

"Where's this friend of yours?" Rotor asked.

"He's not exactly my friend, and I don't know where he is", Mighty asked.

"This place is huge, how are we gonna find this guy?" Ash asked.

"There's a lot of rooms, anyone know this place well?" Sally asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Shoot, now what?" Sally asked.

"I see five doors, lets check them all out", Rotor said.

Espio looked closely at the door in the back, "That one has no doorknob", Espio said.

"Fine, 4 doors, 4 groups, 2 people each door, me and Sally will check the one upstairs, David and Rotor can check the door on the left, Ash and Mighty can check the right in the center Amy and Tikal can check the right in the left", Sonic said.

Amy and Tikal looked confused, "Huh?"

"The one in the corner", Sonic said.

"Oh", Tikal replied.

"Fine, lets go", Rotor said.

The group split up into their respective groups.

Rotor and Espio checked their room.

"Wonder what's in here?" Espio asked.

They looked inside and saw some lockers and an elevator.

"Rip-off", Espio said.

Ash and Mighty looked in their room and it had a long desk with a lot of files on the desks.

"So much paperwork", Ash said.

A woman was crawling on the floor.

"Who the hell?" Ash stated.

The woman moaned at the two with her dead eyes.

"Shit! A zombie!" Ash shouted and beat her to death with a big book.

"I don't think that's how books are meant to be used", Mighty said.

"What the FUCK do you expect me to do? There's a creepy-ass zombie crawling toward me, and all I have to defend myself is a book since for some reason we lose all the guns we attain before every major event, I mean damn, this is the crazy shit that usually only happens in a video game", Ash said and walked off while Mighty merely raises his eyebrow to the "audience".

Amy and Tikal walked through an abandoned hallway a bit slowly to make sure not to run into anything scary and suspicious.

"This place is creepy", Amy said.

"The things we do to keep alive, I hope it pays off in the end", Tikal said.

"Hey we made it this far, I'm pretty sure-ACK" something had grabbed Amy's foot in the middle of her sentence and a zombie was shown trying to bite her foot, but Amy pulled back, Tikal started to stomp on the zombie and Amy was able to pull away.

The zombie got up and walked toward Amy, Amy retaliated by kicking the zombie to the window and shattering it with the zombie's head lying on the ledge of the window still and a large glass shard to fall onto the zombie's neck ending in bloody results.

"Jesus!" Amy shouted at the sight of all the blood.

Amy and Tikal backed away from the carnage and went to another room

Sonic and Sally were at the top floor and walking through a hall with fine portaits, statues and vases.

"This shit looks expensive", Sonic said.

"It's not really "shit" otherwise it wouldn't be expensive", Sally said.

"Um Sally....", Sonic said.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

Sonic stood there a moment, "Nevermind", Sonic said and walked off.

They came to a part of the hall where there were two doors.

"You check left I'll check right", Sonic said.

"Right", Sally replied.

"No left, _I _take right", Sonic said, resulting in Sally doing a facepalm, then Sally went to the door on her left.

Sonic checked his door and looked around the room.

"Nothing here but books, unless these books are an official guide to escaping Raccoon City during a zombie invasion, they're useless, though I don't suppose any of these books has some info I can use" Sonic said and started pulling books out and tossing useless ones, "Crap, crap, crap, cr-oooohhh, nice place to hide this.......*takes the dirty magazine and tucks it away*, crap, crap, cra-what the?" Sonic noticed one of the books he threw had a gun fall out of it, "Someone seemed disgruntled", Sonic said.

He picked up the gun and huffed and polished it, "I could give this to Sally", Sonic said and tucked it away for her.

Speaking of Sally, she was looking at the guns in another room, two rifle and a magnum.

"Those guns would really help me escape this crazy city.....too bad they're display only, I don't see any ammo for them anyway", Sally said.

She then approached a piano, "Hm, a piano, I should probably play some music and calm my nerves", Sally said.

She started to play the piano, playing a tune that mirrored their situation, while she was playing, she heard something open in the hall outside, "That was weird, what was that?" Sally asked.

Sally left the room and walked down the hall and saw that part of the wall was moved and a door was there.

"Did I open a secret passage?" Sally asked.

Sonic came out his room and saw Sally near the newly uncovered door.

"Whoa, secret passage FTW", Sonic said.

Sally jumped and turned around.

"Sheesh Sonic, you startled me!" Sally stated.

"Sorry, by the way, I got you this", Sonic said and handed Sally a gun.

"Thanks, that was nice of you to do", Sally said.

"Just doing my job", Sonic replied with a grin.

"Lets go then", Sally opened the door and she along with Sonic walked down a railing over a basically empty room with some steam.

"This room has no personality", Sonic said.

They both climbed down the ladder and then walked down the hallway through another door.

Meanwhile Amy and Tikal were still walking and they passed by a gas meter.

"Well now what?" Amy asked.

At that point, Sonic and Sally opened the door and it moved the gas meter, startling Tikal and Amy, resulting in the two tackling Sonic and Sally on instince.

"What the hell!? Tikal get off!" Sonic shouted.

"I would appreciate if you get off Amy", Sally said.

"Sorry we thought you were zombies, what is this room?" Tikal asked.

"Secret passage Sally found", Sonic said.

"You didn't happen to find this guy Mighty was looking for did you?" Amy asked.

"No", Sonic replied.

"We didn't either, lets see if the others did", Tikal asked.

They all met up with everyone in the lobby.

"We didn't find Fang", Mighty said.

"We ran into an elevator", Espio said.

"Where can this guy be!?" Sonic asked.

Mighty walked around to make sure he didn't miss anything and was behind the staircase.

"There should be another room somewhere, but where? WHERE!?" Mighty hit the wall hard and a door opened behind the staircase, "Odd but interesting, gang!" Mighty said.

Everyone went to Mighty and noticed the door.

"Another passageway? Man when the city is full of zombies, all the secrets come out", Sonic said.

"Ironically, none of those secrets explain how all this happened", Mighty said.

"Lets just go down there and see if this guy is here or not I'm getting a headache from all this shit", Ash stated and went down.

They all reached downstairs and saw a man sitting on a chair.

"Is that him?" Sally asked.

Mighty approached the chair, then when he got there, he gasped in fear and stepped back.

Everyone else was confused and went to the chair and were shocked to see a person bleeding all over the table, not breathing.

"Fang..." Mighty stated.

"Aw shit, we were looking high and low for this guy and he's dead? We have the shittiest luck ever!" Ash complained.

"If our luck was that shitty, we would have been dead days ago", Rotor said.

"Now what? The guy you were looking for is dead and appearently he was the only one that knew what was going on", Espio said.

"How did this happen? Was he attacked by zombies or was he murdered?" Amy asked.

"Murdered? What makes you think someone killed him?" Mighty asked.

"Well I don't see any zombies here, how could they have gotten here and left?", Amy asked.

"Is it possible someone didn't want any info about this leaked out?" Tikal asked.

"Well we don't know what happened, all we know is our lead is dead", Rotor said.

"Not yet", Sally said.

"What do you mean? Fang's dead, we have no leads", Rotor said.

Sally showed everyone a blood stained notepad.

"Says here there's a way to cure the virus that's circling the city, we need P-Seal, V-Poison and T-Blood, P-Base is found in lab near some sewers, V-Poison is in the tower, T-Blood, well we may have to get that ourselves, I think we need blood from a zombie or something", Mighty said.

"That T-Blood thing sounds dangerous, those notes better show a safe solution on how to get that fucking thing safetly", Ash said.

"No, the rest of the notes are stained in blood", Mighty said.

"I hate Irony", Ash said.

"How is that Ironic?" Sonic asked.

"Think about the blood issue", Rotor said.

"Huh?" Sonic replied.

"Nevermind, lets just go find what we need, to the elevator", Mighty said.

They all walked to the elevator.

"Ok, we need groups of two", Mighty said.

"You lead one group since this was your idea, I'll lead the other since I'm a cop", Sonic said.

"Ok, well I choose to have Rotor, Amy and Tikal", Mighty said.

"I'm sticking with Sally, Espio and I guess Ash", Sonic said.

"What do you mean, "you guess"?" Ash asked.

"Ok, I'll go look for the P-Base", Mighty said.

"Fine, we'll stick with the V-Poison", Sonic said.

Mighty led his group to the proper location in the elevator and Sonic led them to the other area.

Mighty and the others arrived at the designated floor and then went down a nearby ladder into the sewers.

"Ugh, not the sewers again", Amy complained.

"We have no choice, we need to find that P-Base", Mighty pointed out.

They all climbed a ladder and saw a zombie standing there doing nothing.

Mighty was observing carefully, "Ok, lets just carefully...." as he was talking Rotor shot the zombie in the back of the head with a gun, "Or Rotor can do that since he always has his gun", Mighty said.

"I take care or my gun and ammo", Rotor pointed out.

"Whatever, lets just move", Mighty said and everyone passed though a door. Soon they got to a room with blood stains all over a door.

"Oh my God, what did this?" Tikal asked.

"Probably a zombie attack or something worst", Mighty said.

"Lets just do what we need to do before our blood ends up on the wall", Amy said.

"Point taken", Mighty said and they found the machine needed to created the P-Base.

"Ok, all we need to do is....", Mighty worked a bit and got the P-Base machine doing it's job, "Perfect", Mighty took the P-Base out the machine.

"We did it, now we can get this to the lab", Mighty said.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought", Amy said.

They all left and made their way back to the sewer.

"Ok, we just need to take this to the incubator and.....OH NO!" Mighty shouted.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"The P-Base is evaporating, this test tube seal and the product itself is insufficient", Mighty said.

"Damn, we're not gonna get this thing to the incubator in time", Rotor said.

"We need to go back and get a better tube", Mighty said.

"We have the shittiest luck ever!" Amy complained.

"We'll have to deal with it, no one ever said escaping will be easy", Mighty said.

"WHY CAN'T IT BE EASY THEN!? WOULD IT BE SO BAD TO HAVE A NICE CLEAN ESCAPE FROM HERE!?" Amy shouted.

"If life was that easy we wouldn't have a zombie outbreak in the first place", Mighty said and walked off.

"Smart-ass", Amy said and followed.

They searched the lab and didn't find a suitable tube.

"Damn, nothing here", Mighty said.

"Where else can we check?" Amy asked.

"There's another door, lets go check around there", Rotor said.

They went through the door and the area had water surrounding the area with a path leading to some computers.

They looked around but didn't see much of interest.

They noticed a ladder and climbed up and saw some controls and drawers.

Mighty looked around some drawers and looked around and saw a tube.

"This could work, it's missing a piece though", Mighty said and then noticed a door, "Over here everyone!" Mighty said.

They traveled on through and then came to a room with water, crates and a ladder.

"There's water here as well, I hope people can swim", Mighty said and swam to a scientific like area.

Everyone else searched the area to look for anything useful.

Mighty checked near a tube with a giant amphibious creature, Mighty found it bizarre but ignored it and investigated for the needed materials and found a piece he needed to keep the tube tightened.

"Excellent, now I just need to change the formula in the room a bit and the P-Base should be fully prepared", Mighty said.

Meanwhile Amy found a ladder to the surface, "We can escape through here", Amy said.

"You can go on ahead, I'll get this ready", Mighty said.

As Mighty swam over to Amy, he noticed a disruption in the tube, and then the monster popped out the tube.

"God damn it!" Mighty shouted and swam to get away from there.

Rotor shot the monster to keep it away from Mighty.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Amy shouted.

Mighty swam to the surface and everyone went to Mighty, not wanting to be separated.

They all ran over to the needed room and Mighty put the P-Base in, and Rotor guarded the door. The P-Base then filled and Mighty grabbed it, "Lets escape quickly", Mighty said.

They decided to take the other way back but another one of those monsters showed up and blocked their way so they turned around and ran back to the ladder area.

As they ran they saw that their only hope was the surface but more Hunter Ys were there, Rotor shot them while everyone else escaped to the ladders and Rotor followed and went up the ladder.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Espio, Sally and Ash were in a hall downstairs and then went through a door.

"Ok, lets find that V-Poison thing", Sonic said.

As they walked in the room they went in, it seemed like they were gonna walk into the sewer, though it wasn't a sewer exactly.

Down in the area, they saw some giant spiders.

"What the hell!?" Sonic shouted.

"Itsy bitsy my ass!" Ash shouted.

The Spider crawled to them but Sonic aimed a .45 at the spider and killed it with one critical shot.

"You're really good with a gun", Sally said.

"All part of RPD training", Sonic said.

"When I was young, the people didn't need some damn RPD training to shoot up my old neighborhood", Ash stated.

"Sounds like a rough childhood", Sally said.

"You think your childhood was rough, ever go to juvey?" Espio asked.

"You did time Espio?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I was in a gang as a kid", Espio said.

"Why would you do that?" Sally asked.

"Can we talk later, we need to evac or we'll never live to see another day", Sonic said.

They kept walking and reached some train tracks.

"Suddenly I feel at home again", Ash said.

"Not surprised", Sonic said and looked around.

Ash saw a nearby mini-train and examined it and then let out a scream.

Alerted, Sonic grabbed his gun and headed inside, "ASH! WHAT'S WRONG!? Sonic asked and saw Ash with an Assault Rifle.

"This is fucking sweet yo! I don't know who leaves an assault rifle on a train but it's mine now!" Ash shouted happily.

Sonic face-palmed and went back outside with Ash following, holding his Assault Rifle tightly.

They proceeded down the tracks into a tunnel, when they got there they saw some giant bees.

"What the fuck!?" Sonic shouted.

"Those bees are huge!" Ash shouted.

"Run!" Sonic said and ran to a door at the end of the hall.

They were inside and noticed the lights didn't work to well.

"Maybe there's a power room nearby, search", Sonic said.

They peeked into a few rooms and eventually Sally found an emergency room, "Over here guys" Sally said.

Ash went inside and was able to get the power running.

"That should do it, lets get the hell out of here", Ash said.

They left the room and decided to go towards the nearby ladder but then saw some zombies on the other side of a glass from a room next door.

"Try getting through now ya zombie motherfuckers!" Ash taunted.

The zombies broke the glass and came through, then they went to the group who were all pissed off at Ash.

"Ok you need to stop looking at me like that when there's a coincidence like this", Ash said, then proceeded to shoot down the zombies with his assault rifle.

After they died, the group went up and got to a hall then walked down the hall and to a room with a big elevator.

They used the elevator to ascend to the top, but they ran into problems during the ascension, a swarm of bees showed up.

Espio slashed all the bees that came near him, he even tossed some mini wrenches, Sonic hit pot shots on a few of the bees, Ash shot the bees but they rammed into him and knocked him over and he appeared to be out.

"Shit, keep attacking!" Sonic said.

Sally went to check on Ash but a bee blocked her, but she smacked it out the way and went to him and shook him, but no response.

Sonic and Espio defended the elevator before it finally reached the top where there was a huge bee hive.

Ash's left eye opened and then he sat up, "Glad that's over", Ash walked off casually.

Espio's eye twitched, "You weren't even hurt!?" Espio shouted.

"Nah, I played possum, I can barely handle small bees, big bees like those are impossible for me, had to do something to stay alive, you should have done the same thing", Ash said.

"Aw son of a-", Espio didn't bother finishing his sentence and simply walked off.

Sonic and Sally walked around the area and saw a tube with the V-Poison.

"Sweet, we got it, come on lets head on out of here", Sonic said.

Everyone went up some nearby stairs into an office and headed to the door.

But, while all that was happening, there was a commotion at the grounds of the University, men in UBCS suits shooting Metal Thanotos.

"Target is closing in..........all right, come on...........the thing's too huge, these 9mm are useless..........almost got him, hold on", the men can be heard saying.

Meanwhile a guy with green spikey hair also in a UBCS known as Scourge Ginovaef suit was aiming a rifle at Metal.

"Calm down, you must give me your blood", he said and then shot the monster with his rifle, but it in fact was a tube that sucked blood out the monster, which started to aggravate it.

It then charged super speed to a UBCS agent and knocked him back with brute force and then smacked another one down and then slashed at another which also disarmed him, it eyed one shooting him and impaled him with his claw.

Scourge was watching as his guys were slaughtered by Metal, the last of them grabbed his weapon and shot Metal but he was also impaled.

"Ugh, damn", Scourge said and watched Metal run off still holding the carcass of the soldier he killed.

"Impressive, I won't underestimate it next time, might as well set it up, just in case", Scourge said and walked off.

Mighty and his crew climbed up the ladder and saw the carnage that was left behind by Metal.

"Holy shit, now what happened?" Amy asked.

Mighty checked the corpses, "Judging from these attacks, I don't think it was any zombie this time, seemed like something more dangerous", Mighty said.

"Well we have what we need, lets just try to unite with Sonic and the others", Tikal said.

Sonic and the others came through a door at the other side of where Mighty is.

"Is that them?" Rotor asked.

"Sonic, over here!" Mighty called out.

Sonic ran to the others with his group, "You got the P-Base?" he asked.

"Right here, what about the V-Poison?" Mighty asked.

"Right here", Sonic said, chucking it up and down.

"Dude you're gonna break it!" Ash said.

"Relax I'm totally care-", Sonic tossed it but it bounced off his hand and down to the floor, "Oh shit!" Sonic shouted as it fell, luckily Espio was fast enough to grab it, "Wow, that was close, I thought it was gonna-", Espio grabbed Sonic's shirt, "Stop fucking around!" Espio let go and held on to the V-Poison.

Everyone decided to leave the Courtyard and enter the University, then went through the door without the knob on the other side.

"Well now all we need to do is-", Mighty was talking but the sound of a window breaking interrupted him, "What was that?" Mighty asked and went to check out the situation. He saw that Metal was in the lobby and it eyed the 8 people.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" Ash shouted.

"It's....it's.........I don't know!" Mighty shouted.

"Looks familiar", Sonic said.

Metal then approached the group, so they decided t run to the corner door and attempted to evade the monster.

"What was that thing!?" Amy asked.

"It was bigger than the other zombies, scarier and violent too", Mighty said.

"We shouldn't fight it, it looks to dangerous", Rotor said.

Metal busted through the door and the survivors ran away.

"What does it want with us!?" Tikal asked.

"I think it's trying to kill us!" Amy shouted.

"Thanks for pointing out the Obvious!" Sonic said as he and Rotor shot back while they ran to slow it down.

They were back in the room with the faulty electricity and the exit to the Courtyard.

"This is the end man, we're gonna die at the hands of that freak", Ash said.

"We came too far to die, we need to find a proper escape to the Elevator", Sonic said.

Metal came to the room and started to stalk the survivors.

Sonic saw him coming and aimed his gun, but then saw that there was a wire overhead sparking electricity and then noticed a button next to him and then sparked an idea.

"Come on big guy, I'm right here, what'cha gonna do?" Sonic asked.

"He's finally lost it", Ash said.

Metal approached Sonic very intimidating like and was gonna stab him but Sonic hit the electricity and stunned Metal allowing him to collapse.

"Wow........you did it, is it dead?" Mighty asked.

"It could be out cold, lets just run away", Sally said.

"Wait", Tikal said and picked up the tube, "Is this the T-Blood?" Tikal asked.

"I think it is, that's the final ingredient, lets head off quickly!" Mighty said.

As they were walking off, Metal sprung back up and nearly stabbed them but they ducked and he got his claw stuck on the wall near the door.

"Lets take another route", Mighty said and the group went back to the Courtyard.

"Where will we go?" Sally asked.

"We can't go into the sewer, those frog like creatures are there", Mighty said.

"We can't go into the elevator area, too many wasps", Sonic said.

"What about that door next to the entrance to the hive?" Espio asked.

The group noticed another door.

"Lets head there then, quickly before that monster shows up", Mighty said and led everyone to the door.

They headed down to the door and opened, they seemed to be at a peir, the only shown path was a wooden dock.

The group walked down and started crossing the dock.

Midway through, Sally looked out to the view of the Ocean and the dawn sky.

"Wow, the view looks nice, it's been so long since I've seen such a nice sight", Sally said and as she gazed a shark jumped at her, fortunately Sonic was able to act fast and pull her out the way as the shark landed on the other side of the dock.

"Oh my God! What just happened?" Sally asked why panicking.

"There are fucking sharks in the water!" Espio shouted in shock.

"SHARKS!?" Ash shouted.

To make matters worse, Metal busted through the upstairs door and spotted the survivors.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sonic shouted.

Metal ran downstairs and at the survivors.

"We need to run!" Espio said but was then knocked into the water by a shark.

"Shit! Espio!" Amy shouted.

Espio started swimming to the dock in hopes of avoiding the sharks but Metal was gonna be a problem for him.

Rotor shot Metal to keep him at bay and Espio climbed on to the edge quickly before the shark grabbed his ankle.

Sonic shot the sharks to keep them away and Ash helped Rotor shoot Metal while Espio made his way to the group.

Metal dashed to everyone and stuck his claws out in a stabbing motion but Sonic rolled back and then shot Metal in the face and Metall fell into the water and was at the mercy of the sharks while everyone else vacated the area.

They arrived at the other side of the docks and arrived through a door, it was the same door that led Mighty's team into the sewer for the P-Base.

"Sharks? SHARKS!? They seriously have sharks! What the fuck is that shit!?" Ash complained.

"And that thing is gonna be on our tails, though I hope he's shark food now", Amy said.

Sonic seemed to remember what he was told about Charmy Aiken and the Neptune Shark that Silver Redfield mentioned after coming back from the Mansion, depressing memories.

"Look, we have the 3 ingredients we need for the Daylight Virus, lets just go and put them in the incubator and get this Daylight Virus", Mighty said.

"This better all be fucking worth it, this has been the worst week of my life", Ash complained.

"Yeah, we've been stuck in this city for days", Sally said.

"Somehow I don't think it matters as much, we'll probably not even escape the city alive", Espio said.

"Don't do that negative talk", Mighty said.

"Why are we making this? How can we cure an entire city, I think it's too late", Rotor said.

"If we escape, we can have a cure so this type of incident never happens again", Mighty said.

"That could come in handy", Espio said.

"Lets go", Sonic said.

They went up the elevator and arrived in the proper room and entered the area where the Incubator was.

They set the 3 ingredients and ran the machine. To pass the time, they decided to leave the room and explore the area, Sally stayed behind to keep tabs.

"Good to know this nightmare could be almost over", Amy said.

"Yeah, we just need to find a way out the city", Mighty said.

"How will we do that however? There's no way out appearently", Tikal said.

"We'll find a way, I'm not dying here", Espio said.

Sally noticed the machine was just about done so she went to the intercom.

"Listen everyone, the serum is almost ready, hurry to the lab", Sally said.

Everyone went to the lab to check on the incubator, but it seems to have mysteriously stopped.

"Is it finished?" Espio asked.

"No, it isn't, it stopped", Mighty said.

"What do you mean it stopped?" Sonic asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, Ah HELL no! After the shit we went through no way this thing is gonna fuck us over, lets go find the source of the fucking problem!" Ash stated and marched off to a door that led to another room.

"Ash taking charge, that's new", Sonic said and followed Ash, the room had some dead hunters hanging on hooks, dead soldiers on tables, it had a lab like feel to it, also some plastic curtains were there.

The group looked around, and during the search, Sally spotted a Grenade Launcher, "Wow, who left this thing here? Well finders keepers I guess, this should help me out in the future", Sally said.

They all saw a curtain that separated them between one room and the other.

"Maybe the solution's here", Mighty said.

They go through the curtain and see the same man who created Metal working on something.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked.

"Is that.........Snively?" Tikal asked.

Snively turned around and saw the group, then let out an evil smirk then walked toward them.

"My apologies for this plays being so......hectic, I have been monitoring your progress from here, I am grateful for your assistance, Daylight is it, the only resource against the T-Virus, I cannot give it to Umbrella, they're the ones responsible for the Catastrophe that has befallen the city, in retrospect, that entire T project was a total disaster, brute force should not be the only criteria for a weapon, it must also be beautiful, unique and Godlike, you will also assist me, you're going to play with my Ultimate Creation", Snivley said.

"We're not test dummies pal, now I don't know about you, but we just wanna escape the city", Espio said.

"We don't wanna play with any of your freaky experiments, we had enough with the zombies and everything else, if we find out that your Ultimate Creation was that creature stalking us, I'm gonna kick your ass", Sonic said.

Tikal simply stared at Snively as if she knew him, Snivley saw Tikal and grinned.

"Tikal, it's been two years, oh but you might not know that, after all what happened was so terrible, I think you'd want to erase it from your memory", Snively said.

"Huh? What do you mean? What happened, you have to tell me", Tikal said.

"Dude stop fucking with our heads!" Ash said.

Meanwhile, Scourge was in the shaft and he was watching Snively from above and then aimed his sniper rifle down on Snively's head.

"Farewell", Scourge said and fired his weapon right through the top of Snively's head, causing blood to spurt out the bottom of his chin and all over the lens of a nearly slide frame, freaking out the Survivors.

Scourge looked at his watch, "Almost time", he then walked off.

"What the fuck happened!?" Ash shouted.

"Oh no! NO!" Tikal shouted.

"There's a sniper! Take cover!" Rotor shouted.

Sonic went to the carcass and looked up to see if the assassin was there, but he saw something worse.

"Major problem! Someone planted a bomb here!" Sonic said.

"What the fuck!?" Amy shouted.

"We need to get out this building ASAP!" Rotor said.

Mighty ran to Snively's desk and saw something to release all the locks in the University and turn the incubator back on, he activated both switches.

"I'll go get the Daylight, you all move on ahead, go, quick!" Mighty said.

"Fine, hurry back", Sonic said and left with the others.

They opened a nearby door and ran down a rail to a ladder, and climbed down, then they went through a door that took them to one of the rooms Sonic and Sally explored, then they ran to the hall.

"Ok, we just need to.....oh no!" Sally shouted, everyone turned around and saw Metal coming from around the corner.

"He survived the God damn sharks!?" Ash shouted.

"Run!" Espio shouted and everyone ran to the secret door and headed down.

Meanwhile the incubator finished and Mighty grabbed 3 Daylight Samples and started heading back to the door Sonic ran to, feeling haunted by the sound of the bombs beeping, Mighty ran for the hills in hopes to escape the building alive.

Rotor and David held the door shut to keep Metal away as everyone else climbed down the ladder.

"I hope Mighty doesn't run into this prick", Espio said.

Everyone was down except Espio and Rotor.

"Go on, I can hold this guy on my own for the moment", Rotor said.

Espio ran to the ladder and climbed down fast to make sure Rotor would have time to make it, Rotor then ran for it as Metal broke down the door and Rotor climbed quickly while Ash shot Metal with his machine gun to keep him at bay.

Everyone ran out the room, as Metal jumped down.

Mighty arrived in that room and saw Metal, but he noticed the same wire that stunned Metal earlier, so he ran to the ladder and climbed and went near the button.

"Hey! Over here monster!" Mighty shouted.

Metal turned around and then approached Mighty, and as Metal got closer, Mighty pressed the button and stunned Metal and ran out the door.

Everyone else was outside safe and sound while waiting for Mighty.

"What's taking him so long?" Espio asked.

After some waiting and worry, Mighty came through the door seconds before the explosion that destroyed part of the University and caused some ceilings to collapse, some even landing on Metal as he tried to make his way out the University.

"Mighty you made it! Did you get Daylight?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, lets try to find a safe haven", Mighty said.

The explosion caught the attention of a nearby RFD Helicopter.

"What was that?" Pilot Heavy asked and went near the University.

Bomb looked down, then spoke into his megaphone, "Is anyone down there?" Bomb asked, he looked down and saw the survivors waving their hands, "We're here to get you out, there's a Courtyard in that direction, go there! We don't have much time, hurry!" Bomb said.

"Finally, a chopper out of this hell hole of a city!" Ash happily stated.

They all headed to the courtyard and saw that a platform truck was blocking their path.

"Damn, well we can just climb over the truck", Mighty said.

"Or use that platform next to it up the ladder", Sally said.

The gang started climbing the various platforms to escape, some even crawled under the truck and they advanced toward the door, itching to get to the door and escape.

Ash was the first one past the platforms and eagerly ran to the door but something big landed in front of him, it was Metal, he looked buffer, his right arm was bigger and his left arm was missing.

"How the fuck did you survive that-" Ash was whacked by Metal's arm and was knocked back toward the truck.

"Ah motherfucker!" Sonic shouted and shot at Metal along with Rotor.

"This thing just won't quit, quick, back behind the platforms! We can barricade ourselves from-", Mighty was speaking but Metal leapt into the air and came landing down but Mighty was fortunate enough to land out of the way, "Jesus!"

"Great, now he's a phenominal jumper, he should join the NBA", Sonic said.

"Hell with his strength, he can be a football player", Espio said.

Ash struggled to get up, "If he joins the NBA I'm quitting Basketball", he stated.

Metal tried to whack Amy but she rolled out the way.

Espio found a stick and a sharp object, then he taped them together and jumped on Metal and stabbed him in the back and chest a few times, causing the monster pain.

Ash got on top of the truck and shot Metal with his Assault Rifle almost hitting Espio.

"Watch it Ash!" Espio shouted but was then tossed off by Metal.

Amy grabbed a metal pipe and whacked Metal a few times but she got whacked, then Metal was gonna impale her but Espio got Metal in the chest and then slashed Metal with his pocket knife at quick speed as Sonic came and shot it with his gun.

As Metal staggered, Sally aimed her grenade Launcher at Metal and then shot her Grenade Launcher and blasted him back and Metal fell from the injuries and spilled quite some blood.

"Finally", Sonic said and everyone went through to the door. It was rusted shut, but Sonic managed to kick it down and everyone saw the Helicopter on it's way to the Rendevous point, so they ran through a path, including some stairs and managed to get to the Courtyard the RFD told them about.

"Finally, we made it", Ash said.

As they walked through the Courtyard, Metal came landing down in front of them, still alive and kicking.

"What the fuck is your problem!? You keep coming back after you die!" Sonic shouted.

"University Explosion didn't work, that assault in the alley didn't work, lets hope Third Time's the Charm", Mighty said.

Everyone got into a battle stance for the final fight but they noticed the Helicopter overhead.

"What the hell is that thing?" Bomb asked.

Metal jumped and whacked the Helicopter and nearly caused it to lose balance and lower close to the ground, luckily Heavy managed to pull it up to avoid a crash.

"He's gonna destroy the Helicopter!" Ash shouted.

Mighty realized the RFD's lives were in danger and he knew that they can't risk the Helicopter being nearby to dispose of the monster, he looked at one of the Daylight samples and made one of the biggest Decisions of his life.

"Bomb! Catch!" Mighty shouted and tossed Daylight to Bomb, "Fly away, quick!" Mighty shouted.

"What about you!?" Bomb shouted.

"Yeah!? What about us!?" Ash shouted.

"If you wait you'll die, at least you'll take that serum to safety!" Mighty shouted.

"Mighty's right!" Go! We'll keep this prick at bay!" Sonic shouted and shot Metal to keep him distracted.

".............Go Heavy", Bomb said and Heavy flew away.

"You fucked up our chance to survive, you're gonna die!" Espio shouted and stabbed Metal, but Metal whacked Espio back, breaking the spear in the process.

Sally shot another grenade at Metal but he endured it better and then kicked her to the wall.

"He's gotten more endurance!" Sonic said and shot at Metal, he reloaded but saw that he was at his final bullets, "Shit! Better make these count!" Sonic said.

"This is crazy, nothing is gonna kill him, he's powered by the T-Virus..........THAT'S IT!" Mighty shouted.

Mighty grabbed a capsule gun and put the Daylight in it and aimed at Metal, "I need a clear shot, he's too fast, someone distract him!" Mighty shouted.

Rotor and Sonic shot at Metal but they were both whacked back, Amy went to attack as well but she received an uppercut and she fell on top of a nearby APC Tank.

Tikal was standing there with nothing to do, most she did was toss soem rocks, but it just agitated Metal and he approached her.

"No! Get back! Help!" Tikal shouted.

Ash saw her danger and then decided enough was enough.

"Hey! Dickhead!" Ash shouted and got Metal's attention, "Yeah I'm talking to you! You want a piece of me!? Bring it on motherfucker!" Metal approached Ash, "Come on bitch, and say hello to my little friend!" Ash shouted and shot Metal with his Assault Rifle.

Metal walked closer with the bullets barely doing damage, Mighty ran to line up behind Metal.

"I hope this theory works", Mighty said.

Ash ran out of bullets as Metal approached him.

"No! Ash!" Tikal shouted.

"Eat this!" Mighty shouted and shot Metal in the back with Daylight.

Metal then started to stagger and some light burst out of it and then fell to the floor motionless.

Everyone gathered around the dead tyrant, then looked at the sky and saw in the distance of the Helicopter leaving Raccoon City.

"So that's it, we're stuck here after all we've been through?" Ash asked.

"Well I guess we weren't meant to survive after all", Espio said.

"It wasn't a total waste, Daylight is out there, we'll have prevented another catastrophe such as this one", Mighty said.

"Yeah, but still, we're stuck here and we're at the mercy of the zombies", Sally said.

Everyone was pretty upset by the fact that they're likely to stay in the city and meet their doom soon and split up, Mighty stood there with a lot to think about what happened, while he was upset, he felt he accomplished his goal, 'It's finished, I can finally rest........no, I have one thing left to do *remembers Fang's corpse and then looks at Daylight* I'm not a savior, it's just my duty'.

Mighty may not have left the city, but he felt there was still more he could do before his death, then walked off.

Meanwhile Espio is resting at a bench next to Rotor, thinking about the idea of his last chance at life slipping away, then looked at Rotor who looked really sick.

"Hey, are you ok?" Espio asked and shook Rotor.

Rotor looked at Espio, much to his shock, he saw that Rotor had succumbed to the virus.

"What!? No! Rotor!" Espio shouted.

Rotor grabbed Espio's neck and prevented him from moving.

"No, let go!" Espio shouted.

Rotor went int to bite Espio and he screamed in agony.

"Espio!? ESPIO!" Rotor shouted, and Espio woke up, his heart was beating at 100 miles per hour.

"What?" Huh?" Espio asked.

"You were probably having a nightmare, lets go, if we're stuck in this city doomed to die from zombies, I'm going down fighting", Rotor said and walked off.

Espio was fixing up the APC in the Courtyard, then checked it and saw it was ok.

"All right", Espio stated to Rotor.

"Good", Rotor said and motioned for Espio to get in the tank as well.

Espio got on top and aimed the gun and Rotor was driving, they all headed toward a barrage of zombies.

"I'll finish this", Espio said and had his gun ready and Rotor drove in and they landed an assault on the zombies.

Meanwhile Mighty went to check on Sally, who seemed upset about the chopper leaving and the possibility of death ahead, so he comforted her by putting his arm around her in a friendly manner.

To Amy and Tikal, they were in a building where Amy was on the computer with Tikal nearby.

"Thanks for the help, I totally forgot how to connect to the net", Amy said and send out an e-mail about the incident, after it was sent, Amy suddenly ripped the cord off the laptop and slammed the laptop to the floor, much to Tikal's surprise.

"My final contribution", Amy said, then she and Tikal shared a small chuckle, then they looked out the window.

"We win, right?" Amy asked.

"............Sure", Tikal replied.

Meanwhile Sonic and Ash are near the Courtyard, Sonic sitting on a bench and Ash standing around all bummed out.

"Damn this sucks, I have to stay behind cause there's no way out, I get that, but to get stuck here with you of all people, uhh! I don't mean I hate you or nothin', I just would have preferred some fine looking woman, you know what I'm saying, anyways there's no guarantee they're coming back even if we wait here, this is stupid! Man why are we wasting my time?" Ash complained.

Sonic was merely adding a new clip to his .45 that he found on a dead cop's body rolling his eyes while Ash was complaining.

We're gonna starve to death or end up as somebody else's lunch, I'm telling you", Ash stated.

"Be quiet, or you'll make yourself hungry", Sonic merely replied.

"What?" Ash asked Sonic and then looked at the Courtyard, "No, no way!" Ash said and pointed behind Sonic to Metal getting back up from the ground.

"See? Never a dull moment", Sonic said and aimed his gun at Metal, "Now, let's finish this like men", Metal rushed at Sonic but it only took one shot to the head to finally kill the weakened Metal.

Was it over for them? It seems so, but they may have a different response to that, as long as they were alive, there was always a chance.


End file.
